Never without you
by Salieri
Summary: Vegeta's time has come and when Goku visits him in hospital, he asks for a last favor. YAOI V/K THanks to Azurite for beta-reading! *New chapter!!! When Vegeta finally says those 3 words out loud--- what will Goku do?*
1. Never again

_Prologue: Never again_

As I enter the room, I feel nervous for the first time in my life. I'm a Saiyajin, I shouldn't even know this feeling. I always faced enemies and hopeless situations fearlessly. 

But to see you like this is almost too much for me. You are pale, and you look sick. You Ki, usually incredibly strong, aggressive even, is like a small light, I can feel it getting weaker by the minute. 

"Hi.", I say carefully. I know that you're not asleep, even though your eyes are closed. 

"Ah. Kakarott.", you say and open your eyes to look at me, while I take a seat on the chair next to your bed. Your voice is dark, I know you try not to show what's happening to you. But you cannot fool me. I can feel it, I know your condition. I would know it even if it weren't for the needle in your hand, the machines connected to your body and the current beeping, which scares and comforts me at the same time. 

"Vejita. How do you feel?", I manage to say, hoarsely. Can you feel how it touches me to see you like this? 

You manage to grin at me, as I expected you to. Even now you're so incredibly strong. "I've been worse, you know.", you answer. That may be true. But I have definitely never felt worse in my entire life. "Glad you came." To hear that from you is astonishing. 

A feeling of fear is reaching for my heart slowly. Your words sound like goodbye. God, it hurts, somewhere deep inside my chest. You had me brought here to say goodbye. And maybe cause you don't have anyone else. Granted, I met Trunks outside, he was here to see you. But he is an adult now, his family is waiting for him. Most likely Bra was here too some time earlier, but she works somewhere overseas, guess she doesn't have too much time for you either. Your children don't know how serious it is, right? You always knew perfectly how to hide your feelings from others. But you cannot hide them from me. Vegeta, you know that your life is coming to an end. I still have to realize that.

Since I didn't say anything, you begin to talk: "The doctors said I don't have much time left. But I bet you knew that already, didn't you, Kakarott? Fuck, and there I was, hoping that Saiyajin live forever!" Your weird sense of humor makes me smile softly. Your voice sounds different when you add: "I'm really glad that you came to say goodbye." 

For the first time I realize that you're going to leave me. That you're going to die. During the past years I have seen many of my friends die. Bulma, Yamcha, even Chichi… But none of these losses have touched me like yours does. Why do you have to die? You're Saiyajin! You mustn't, you _cannot_ die! In all those years you were my support. Our weekly meetings, our sparrings… they gave me strength to live on, to bear all this… death. Have I ever told you that? 

I also thought you'd live forever. But I really did. Humans die, I know that. But you…? You must be over 100 years old now, and so am I. We stopped counting, especially since we never really celebrated our birthdays, but we are really old. And your time has come, so it seems. How can that be? The years passed so fast… 

I try to force a smile on my face, but I fail entirely. "Are you giving up so fast? I always thought the Saiyajin no Ouji would fight until the very end?", I mutter and try to make it sound like a joke. But it's not. You must fight! You cannot give up! 

"I didn't want to believe it either. But now that I can't even get up by myself, I guess I'll have to.", you reply and it sheer breaks my heart. Don't you know, that…

You try to get up in your bed and I quickly jump up to support you. This time you don't shove my helping hands away. Most likely just because you don't have the strength for that any more. Oh, Vegeta… Calmly, but determinedly I hear your voice next to my ear: "Get me away from here, Kakarott." 

Instantly I understand what you want. Actually, I would've been surprised if you hadn't asked for it. You don't want to die in a hospital. So that's why you called me. Before I manage to answer, you begin to tear the needles and hoses with brutal force out of your body. Blood is dripping onto the sheets, and suddenly the beeping stops. I can hear loud voices outside, the doctors will show up any minute. If I want to get you out of here, I will have to do it now. Quickly I take your body into my arms and try to think of a place to bring you. 

I place two fingers against my forehead and I can see the door burst open. Then the room disappears and instead we find ourselves in a different place, surrounded by a familiar landscape.

As I look down on you, I see you grin broadly. Of course you recognize this place. The desert in which we fought for the first time. That must have been centuries ago. It seems that, in the end, we always come back to this place. We have been sparring here for the last few years and the rocks are showing holes from final flashs or kamehamehas. "I knew you'd choose this place, Kakarott.", you say hoarsely. We are seated on the highest rock, allowing us a view on the entire area. It's late, the sun is about to disappear behind the mountains. 

Dusty wind is blowing over us and you are coughing weakly. Your upper body is leaned against mine, I'm supporting your with one arm, the other is seated on your chest which is rising and falling fast. Out here you're exposed to the weather, it's making you weaker. Your Ki-signature is descending. Was it a mistake to bring you here? 

That very moment, a hand is placed upon mine and you say calmly: "Thank you. For this last kind service, Kakarott. If there's anything you have to tell me, you… better do it now." 

I know. Yet when I open my mouth, the words won't come out. There's still so much I have to tell you. Especially one thing. This is my last chance, but do I dare to? I pull your body closer to mine, cradle you in my arms, and the words I say come directly from my heart: "Don't go." 

You chuckle weakly. "I never listened you, Kakarott. What makes you think I'd start now?" Your words are coming slowly now, with short pauses. I know that you're trying to hold on to your life. But the virus is stronger. 

I must say those words, before it's too late. In a few moments I will never have the chance again. "Vejita, I…" I hesitate. 

And then you say: "Eternity will.. will be… quite lonely… without you, Kakarott…" I feel a tear rolling down my cheek and then it drips onto your face. "_Crybaby_." 

The sun has almost disappeared. With your deep, onyx eyes you watch as the day comes to an end. With every ray of sunlight, your Ki is also disappearing. 

I can feel your light slipping away with the sun. 

It's breaking my heart. I still haven't told you… but suddenly everything happens so fast. This moment is burning itself into my memory, never will I be able to forget a single detail about this scene. Your breath becomes shallow. 

Never in my life have I felt so helpless. I still have to tell you so many things. But most of all I want to scream in your face, that you mustn't leave me. Want to yell at you, bring some sense into you, prove you that you mustn't, CANNOT die! 

Because I love you. 

For one last time you squeeze my hand and say softly: "Don't you forget, Kakarott… what doesn't kill us… makes us strong." I cannot believe that you said that. My god, have you always been so… cynical? I guess so. I also have to tell you something. But then…. 

Behind the mountains the sun finally disappears and with it I can feel your Ki slip away. 

Suddenly your chest isn't rising any more beneath my palm. Your eyes are closed. The wind blows the tears off my face, which fall freely now. You are dead. I will never see you again. And I haven't told you, that I love you. 

I am blinded with grief and scream my pain out into the night. Things will never be the way they were.

Never again. 

Next Chapter: „_My first egoistic wish"_

***

Okay, this is the translation of the first chapter. The story was originally written in german, english is not my native tongue so please don't mind some mistakes I made. I definitely need a beta-reader! Contact me on majin_faith@hotmail.com oder ICQ 72625321 if you are interested, I could use help with english expressions!!!


	2. My first egoistic wish

_Chapter 1: My first egoistic wish._

Son Goku was sitting lonely on a rock in the desert, watching the sky in the east as it went bright, sunrise wasn't far ahead. He had been sitting there for hours, like countless times before since Vegeta had died. They had fought hard combats at this place, only to take each other's hands afterwards and be glad about the good fight. Now all that was left was this place and the memories it awakened in him.  

He hated this desert. Vegeta had died here. No memory could be more hurtful. But at the same time he couldn't escape from it. After Vegeta had died, Goku had realized that there were no photos, nothing in memory of Vegeta. The prince had never owned much and there was nothing personal he had left behind. 

So Goku could not hold on to anything but this place. 

When Vegeta had died, Goku had finally learned what it was like to be lonely. Years, eternities ago, after his grandfather's death he had lived alone, but back then things were different. Now, even though his sons and his granddaughter were still visiting him sometimes, he felt the emptiness and the loneliness like never before. It was an awful feeling. 

He had realized, finally, how important the last Saiyajin's company had been to him. How much Vegeta had filled the emptiness within his heart after Chichi's passing. And Goku had realized how much more than the death of his wife the prince's death had hurt him. But he'd understood too late what Vegeta had meant to him. He had never managed to tell him. 

Never in his entire life had Goku thought of himself. He had always fought for others, and he'd been happy with that. But, for the first time, he now had a wish which wasn't selfless: to see Vegeta again. Ironically though, this was the only wish Shenlong couldn't grant him. He had tried, although he had already known it would be useless, but it hadn't worked. Shenlong couldn't revive those who had died of a natural death. 

Goku had understood that Vegeta would never come back to him. Therefore, he had decided to choose the other path. If Vegeta couldn't return, then he'd have to come to Vegeta! 

In the loneliness of the rocky grave he stood up and looked around himself for a last time. Vegeta had died here, right on this spot, and he had decided to let this be his grave too. He closed his eyes and whispered: "Vejita, I'm coming." Goku turned into SSJ3 but instead of stopping now he gathered his powers until the moment when no more resources were left. And he directed these powers against himself. With a howl he rose from the ground when his own strong, uncontrolled energies turned against him and then it was like he was falling. 

And he was embraced by darkness. 

Instantly he found himself in front of Enma Daio, King of the Underworld. Well, he knew this. Enma stared down at him angrily. "Goku, why are you here? Your time hasn't come yet! As far as I remember this is the third time I see you here." 

Son Goku couldn't suppress a grin. Enma shook his head disapprovingly. "You're always in trouble, aren't you? Ah well, you know the way, don't you? I bet your wife is already waiting for you."

"Enma Daio-sama, I didn't come here to go to heaven. I have a request", Goku said, suddenly feeling nervous. This thing was so incredibly important for him. 

"A request? Okay what is it, boy?" 

Goku inhaled deeply and then simply said: "I want you to let Vegeta go to heaven." 

Enma was visibly surprised. It was most likely only the fact that someone like Goku had asked for this, that Enma took out his book and started to search. "Vegeta, Vegeta…. Isn't that the Saiyajin who… ah, yeah, there he is! Hmmm…!" He read in his book and then said: "He did a lot of bad things. I know that he changed for the better in the end, but…", he shook his head, "I'm sorry, I can't help you. He has killed too many innocent beings." 

Even though he had expected this answer, Goku stared at Enma angrily. "He doesn't deserve to be in Hell! He helped to save the Earth, without him Boo would've destroyed the universe! Vegeta has changed, he should be with his wife now, and…" _And with me. Son Goku fell silent, when he saw the stern look on Enma's face. "This is not fair.", he muttered sadly. _

Enma sighed. "You don't know the things he did, Goku. Such evil things can't just be undone!" 

Becoming angry, Goku yelled: "Then do it for me! I have saved the earth, even the universe countless times! And I never asked for anything in return, you know that! Now I have just this one wish and you want to reject it?" He calmed down somewhat and added sadly: "This is my first and only egoistic wish, Enma Daio-sama. Give him back to me, I beg you!" 

"I'm sorry, Goku, but I can't do that. Hell is not what you think it is. He won't have to suffer. He was even allowed to keep his body. But you can't help him. Go back to your family." Enma pointed over to the huge gate which led to heaven, and when Goku looked at it, he saw Chichi there, his grandfather, Bulma and many other old friends. They were waiting for him. 

Son Goku made a step towards them. Chichi smiled. But then he stopped. He couldn't do this. He couldn't just forget about Vegeta and let him stay down there in Hell for all eternity. He was a Saiyajin and he never gave up. Vegeta wasn't allowed to go to heaven. But no one had ever said that Goku wasn't allowed to go to Hell! Right? "Enma Daio-sama!", he said. "I cannot go to heaven! If you can't bring Vegeta back, then I will go look for him myself. Please send me to Hell." 

"WHAAAAAAT??", Chichi shrieked. "Goku, what did you just say??"

Goku ignored her and looked over to Enma questioningly. Enma nodded slowly and replied: "You're free to go wherever you want. But I wouldn't recommend it." 

"I was there once and found the way back. I'll go and look for him. And when I find him, I'll bring him back!" He looked over to Chichi and bent over. "Gomen, Chichi. I have to do this. I hope you understand that." 

After looking at his friends once more, he turned away and went through the gate which led to Hell. He passed it and entered Hell. 

Next Chapter: "_In search for the prince"_


	3. In search for the prince

_Chapter 2: In search of the Prince_

__

Son Goku didn't know for how long he had been searching for Vegeta already. This was the only obvious difference to heaven… Time seem to have no meaning here. He'd lost track of time, maybe he'd been on his way for weeks or maybe he'd just arrived. 

Apart from that, hell was just as he remembered: the landscape with blood-red lakes and the always cloudy sky. Since Goku didn't know where to begin looking for Vegeta, he had just headed for a random direction and asked anyone who had come his way for the Saiyajin prince. 

Once he'd even met Piccolo, who couldn't believe his eyes. To see GOKU in hell must've been hard to believe. But Goku hadn't had much time to talk. 

After meeting Piccolo, who had promised to look out for Vegeta, Goku had lost track of time once again. The surroundings were always the same and he just walked on, hoping to meet Vegeta by any chance. He passed by some houses once more, when he heard someone say: "Kakarott.." He stopped in his track and for the slightest moment he believed he had found Vegeta, for who else would call him that? But then he realized that the voice didn't belong to Vegeta and looked around in alarm. 

From behind one of the houses, a familiar person stepped out and Goku sighed. Brolly. But this time without the ugly golden jewelry and without his father. "Brolly, what do you want?" 

There was no reply. Of course Goku assumed that the legendary Super-Saiyajin hadn't come to chat about old times. He'd even been afraid that something like this would happen, but that his worst enemy would show up to destroy him… that wasn't exactly good. He wasn't here in hell rightfully, therefore the same rules applied to him as to a dead Vegeta back then on the planet of Kaioshin. _You're dead already. If you die again, you'll cease to exist. In EVERY world. _

What a great start. 

On the other hand, maybe a fight wasn't that bad. Maybe it would attract Vegeta, for Goku knew that Vegeta hated to miss a good fight. So he powered up to SSJ3, hoping this would be enough to stand long enough against Brolly. But when his opponent changed to SSJ3 too, he realized that this fight wouldn't be as easy as he'd hoped. In fact, he wasn't sure if he'd be able to beat Brolly on his own. 

Their fight had lasted since what seemed like an eternity. He had to admit that Brolly had achieved a lot and was now equally strong. Just great. 

Maybe Brolly was even better. 

Because somehow he suddenly found himself lying flatly on the ground after another punch. And above him, Brolly was preparing for a final Ki-blast. 

Son Goku tried to lift himself up, but his body refused to function. Okay, so he'd fire a kamehameha to block the ki-blast. He lifted his arms weakly was about to launch his attack, when Brolly was unexpectedly hit by something. 

At first Goku was surprised, then a sinister voice said: "I couldn't believe it! What in the seven hells of Vegeta-sei are you DOING HERE???" Relieved, Son Goku sank back and grinned broadly. His unexpected savior shouted: "Why do I always have to come and save your sorry ass, Kakarott?" 

Son Goku chuckled. "Vejita."

Next Chapter: "_Two souls within my chest"_

***

_This__ chapter is dedicated to my beta-reader and new friend Azurite! Thanks a lot! _

_There__ is going to be a mailing list if there are enough people who want one. Just say it in your review if you want to be on the mailing list to be notified of new chapters! _


	4. Two souls within my chest

_Chapter 3: Two souls within my chest_

The prince landed next to Son Goku and stared down at him in malicious joy. "Somehow I really like this. The great hero, lying helplessly at my feet", he said with a smirk, then returned back to being serious. "Can you get up?" 

"Would I be lying here if I could?" Son Goku sneered. 

Vegeta visibly swallowed a remark, instead reached out with his hand and pulled Goku to his feet. The younger Saiyajin staggered and Vegeta placed a hand on his chest to support him. For a slight moment Goku forgot that they were in a fight and just felt endlessly happy to feel the touch of his prince again. 

Somewhere in the background, Brolly had dug himself out of the ground Vegeta had smashed him into, and prepared to launch an attack. "So, Kakarott. You think you can manage three steps?" 

"Three steps..?" Goku questioned, not aware of what Vegeta was referring to. 

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "Fu-sion?" he asked slowly, as if he were talking to an idiot. 

Embarrassed, Goku muttered: "I see…." Then he nodded resolutely and added: "I can do it." 

"Great!" Vegeta exclaimed and the very next moment the supporting arms were gone and Goku almost lost his balance. But he managed to keep himself upright, while Vegeta reappeared a few steps away from him. Actually, Goku was surprised. This was the first time that Vegeta had suggested the fusion [let's say that Dragonball GT didn't take place]. And that even BEFORE he'd been beaten into a bloody pulp. 

Maybe hell had taught him a lesson in humility after all…. 

Vegeta fired a Big Bang Attack at Brolly and yelled: "What are you waiting for, Kakarott? I don't have time for this all day, or do you think I fuse with a third-class-idiot like you just for fun?" 

Goku shook his head and sighed. _Then again, maybe not… _He straightened himself and positioned his sore body painfully. "Ready, Vejita!" 

And they yelled in unison: "Fuuu… sion! Ha!" A blinding light engulfed them, a flurry of colors, forms and thoughts, and then…

Incredible, enormous powers flooded through him, almost as powerful as back when he'd fought against Majin Boo. He had the indescribable feeling of having enough power in his fingertips to rule the entire universe. Effortlessly, he could reach out for this planet, own it, destroy it… 

If it hadn't been for these two souls within his chest, two halves of a whole, which kept his mind in balance. On one side there was the merciless readiness to kill, on the other side the will to save lives. A wish for unlimited power against the will to sacrifice himself for the sake of others. Light and darkness, endurance and wrath, strength and intelligence. 

But despite these contradictions his soul was fulfilled, complete. The two parts didn't fight each other but brought each other in unison and completion. It was an amazing sensation. 

Only one thing the two sides of his self had in common: the urge to fight. 

And when his gaze fell upon Brolly, who was ready to fight, Gogeta forgot all doubts, which seemed so far away since the fusion anyway, and sped toward his opponent. He knew that this state would last only for half an hour. But somewhere inside himself, deep, deep down, there was a voice: _I wish it could be like this forever. _

Brolly stood no chance against Gogeta. Their fight was over quickly and afterwards the fused Saiyajin had gone scaring other beings in hell, just for fun. He enjoyed this state of absolute unity with himself greatly. For the first time he didn't have to face Vegeta's self-doubts because Goku's happiness had wiped them away. For the first time he could forget his worries about the future, about his friends, the safety of the world, because the other part of his soul said: _To hell with them! Who cares? _

Again he wished it would stay that way forever. 

But the feeling of completeness wasn't meant to be forever. Suddenly there was a weird sound and then Goku was again alone with his thoughts, _so alone… _

Astonishingly his body had almost healed entirely, there were just some bruises left. Well, that was the good part about being dead. He sighed and tried to ignore the sudden emptiness within his mind and bring order into the chaos of this thoughts. 

"Would you mind explaining why you are here?", a rough voice shook him out of his thoughts. 

Son Goku lifted his head. _Oooh__… Vejita!! _For one brief moment he'd almost forgotten where he was and why he'd come here. Vegeta, who had died in his arms, was now standing in front of him, as beautiful as he used to be, with the only difference that there was a shining halo over his head. 

Uncontrollable joy swept over him and without thinking about it he threw his arms around the prince for a tight embrace. "Man, I missed you, Vejita.", he muttered. 

For a brief moment Vegeta was far too surprised to resist. Then he shove the younger Saiyajin away and grumbled: "Jeez, Kakarott! Does nothing ever embarrass you?" He kept the distance between them, gave Goku a stern look and asked: "Kakarott! Why are you here??" 

Next chapter: "_The impossible kiss_"


	5. The impossible kiss

_Chapter 4: The impossible kiss_

Son Goku didn't know how to react. What should he tell Vegeta, how should he explain it all? After all, he couldn't just say: _Hey, I'm here cause I love you and I'd rather stay in hell with you than spend eternity in heaven. _Very bad idea. 

On the other hand he had come to say these three words, which, for some reason, he had never been able to utter before. 

Determined, he stared directly into Vegeta's onyx eyes. The prince was taken aback by the sudden look on Goku's face. "Cause I missed you", Son Goku explained. _Because I couldn't live without you. _

The older Saiyajin frowned. "Because you _missed _me??" he asked in confusion. "Does that mean you are here in hell by your own will?" Goku nodded silently and Vegeta stared at him wide-eyed. "But how…? I mean… why?" 

Goku didn't know the answer. Except: "I wanted to be with you." 

Vegeta didn't really seem to grasp the meaning of this. Of course not. Someone like him couldn't imagine that anyone could be willing to make such a sacrifice. Finally he asked: "And how did you die?" 

"I blew myself up, like you once did," Goku replied. 

"Was it a new enemy? Did you beat him and became a martyr?" he mocked, a hint of jealousy sounding through his words. 

Goku shook his head disapprovingly. "No, I just had enough. I couldn't live without you." 

With a gasp, the prince's eyes went wide as he turned pale. "What?? You must be kidding! Kakarott, what's the meaning of this?" 

"Vejita, I…" Goku stepped forward, but the prince backed off instantly. That discouraged Goku somewhat, he tried to find the right words. _Vegeta, I love you! I missed you! I never want to be without you! _He shook his head and ran his hand through his hair. He had never been a man of words, he relied on actions. And so did Vegeta. 

It was that thought which made him stop his search for the right words and instead prove the way he felt towards him wordlessly. Goku made another step toward Vegeta and again the prince backed off. But this time the younger Saiyajin didn't stop. Vegeta retreated further, until he stood with his back against a rock. He didn't say anything, but his eyes showed confusion, a hint of insecurity. 

Son Goku didn't allow himself to think. He placed his hands on the cold stone, closed his eyes and pressed his lips against Vegeta's. Time stood still. 

Because Son Goku kissed Vegeta. 

And all of a sudden, they were so close to each other. Not only physically. Saiyajin could communicate telepathically, Goku knew that, but he hadn't known that a kiss could cause something like that. He felt… emotions, emanating from the prince; Confusion, refusal, warmth, and somewhere beneath all these feelings also _fear_. But Vegeta didn't resist. 

Eventually Goku opened his eyes unwillingly, saw that Vegeta had shut his eyes tightly, and then they parted. Their empathic link got weaker, but it didn't disappear anymore, and Goku realized it had always been there. He couldn't help it, he smiled. 

But Vegeta did not smile. 

"Why did you do that?" he whispered in a futile attempt to sound angry. But he quickly recovered from his amazement and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand in an effort to hurt the other. 

Goku inhaled, looked deeply into the other's eyes and said: "I love you." 

Vegeta lost the last bit of his composure and he couldn't control his expression anymore. "You WHAT??" he yelled, stunned by this revelation. His head tilted to the side and he stared into nothingness, seemingly lost in thoughts. But he didn't seem to come to a conclusion, because he finally shook his head and hissed: "Why do say that? Are you kidding me?" 

"No, it's the truth." Goku wasn't as calm as he appeared to be, but he had expected such an outbreak and had decided to keep his calm earlier. 

Because he knew why Vegeta reacted so extremely. Goku had spent enough time with him to learn to understand his actions and motives. Vegeta had never learned that he could be loved just for being _himself_. He had never learned to accept the love of others or to love himself, not in his childhood as the Saiyajin-prince, nor on Freezer's ship. The only thing he had learned, had adapted perfectly, was to hide his feelings.

Deep down Vegeta was scared of closeness, of other's affections. And he reacted just the way Goku had expected. "You're CRAZY, Kakarott! I'm off, if you want to you can rot here forever, you idiot!" 

Son Goku had been prepared for this and before Vegeta could blast off, he surged forward and pushed the other against the rock. He grabbed Vegeta's wrists and pressed him against the stone wall. "No! You will not run away this time!" 

Next chapter: "Just as you are"


	6. Just as you are

_Chapter 5: Just as you are. _

For a brief moment, Vegeta tried to free him self, then he gave up his resistance and stared at Goku angrily. "Well? Do you want to capture me here forever?"

Son Goku sighed inaudibly. "No. I just want you to stay." 

"Fine, I'll stay. Now let me go before I get angry." 

When Goku released his grip on his prey, the prince threw a destructive glare at him and rubbed his wrists. "Now would you explain what this is all about? I mean this fucking nonsense about love! Geez, wipe that stupid look off your face!" 

Determinedly Goku tried to ignore the insults. After all he had come here to see Vegeta again. He didn't expect the prince to be thankful, but he hadn't imagined their reunion to be like this. He was not here to be insulted again. 

"Vejita, please", he said calmly. "It's true. I am here because I fell in love with you, I didn't want to go to heaven without you! The day when you died was the worst day in my life!" 

Vegeta didn't know how to handle this. He looked away and eventually muttered hoarsely: "Alright. But I do NOT love you. Could y-you stop staring at me like that?" 

_Why don't you just rip my heart out of my chest? _

Son Goku struggled to smile and replied: "I don't mind. I love you just as you are. With your strengths and weaknesses. No matter what you do, you will never be less worthy to me." 

Vegeta's eyes widened and Goku could practically see something breaking inside him. 

Weakly, Vegeta slumped and Goku caught him the very last moment. With the heavy Saiyajin's body in his arms he sank down to his knees and asked calmly: "What's wrong, Vejita-kun?"

"Kakarott…" The prince's hand was placed upon the back of his head and buried itself in his wild hair. "Don't ever say something like that again." With little gentleness, he pulled Goku down to himself and embraced him. Goku did not understand what was happening. The prince's words were completely contrasting his actions. But Goku discarded the thought quickly and pressed himself against the other, enjoying the brief moment of warmth. 

And Vegeta spoke softly: "Thank you." 

When the prince finally realized what he was doing, he pushed Son Goku away. Before the younger could say anything, Vegeta said: "Let's not talk about it again." As if nothing had happened at all, he stood up and pulled Goku to his feet as well. "Let's go, Kakarott." 

"Where are we going?" 

"To Enma, you id… _Kakarott_. We're going to Enma and then you will go back to where you belong. Did I make myself clear?" 

Goku shook his head. "I won't go without you." 

"Oh yes you will! Even if I have to kick your ass to heaven myself!" 

"Why do you care? Are you worried about me?" Goku asked cheerfully and caught a destructive glare. 

"Of course _not_, baka. C'mon, let's go." And with that he sped up into the skies, zooming away with intense speed. 

Goku sighed calmly, still confused by Vegeta's strange reaction. But now there was some kind of hope. He shrugged, for now it was more important to check on Vegeta's feelings. He blasted off and then followed the other, speeding over the sky like a maniac, going after Vegeta. 

Next chapter: "A decision of heart"

***

If you'd like to be on the mailing list, mention it in your review, so you will be notified of future updates. Also read my other Yaoi Fanfic: "Shattered pride"! 


	7. A decision of heart

_Chapter 6: A decision of heart_

Thanks to their Saiyajin powers it didn't take them long to reach the path of the dead. The gate to Enma's room was only a few more steps ahead, and Vegeta marched towards it. 

Goku landed right behind him and grabbed his arm. "Vejita, wait! We gotta talk!" 

"What's there to talk about?" the other asked. "We are going in there and then you get your sorry ass in-"

"NO!" Goku yelled and Vegeta fell silent. Softly, the younger added: "I won't go without you." 

Vegeta shook his head angrily. "Are you really that stupid? There's a reason for me to be here in hell, baka! I have _killed_, I was more cruel than you fool could imagine in your worst fantasies. How do you think did I become a Super-Saiyajin? I had a pure, evil heart!" 

"Emphasis on _had_!" Son Goku replied. "You may have been evil, but not any more! You have changed, that must count too." 

"Don't tell me, tell Enma Daio!" Vegeta roared. "Nevertheless, his decision was made and he won't change his mind. Just because I have to stay in hell, you don't have to do the same. So go AWAY! Get lost!" 

Son Goku staggered. Tears welled up within him but he fought them down. 

Vegeta snarled: "Are you deaf?? Get lost! _Fuck off and never show your face in this place again!!" _

Goku lost his composure and yelled back at him: "Do you hate me that much that you need to get rid of me that urgently?? Would you rather spend the rest of eternity all alone than with me??" Now he fell to his knees and something rolled down his cheeks and dripped onto the ground. The very thought that Vegeta would rather be alone than with him hurt so much, so much… 

He wrapped his arms around himself and cried, releasing all tension he had built up during the last few weeks. For what seemed like an eternity he knelt there on the floor, and was sure that Vegeta had left a long time ago, disgusted with his sudden outbreak. 

Then he heard a gentle voice: "_Baka_." He lifted his head in amazement and found the not so angry anymore face of the prince, who knelt before him. For a moment there was something… could it be that Vegeta had been smiling? Then he said: "You were my only friend on earth, Kakarott. As much as I hate to admit it, I respect you and I… like… you…" Goku chuckled against his will, because Vegeta had such a hard time admitting this. Then the other continued: "You don't belong here. I do, but not you. If you really want to do me a favor then go back to your family." 

Goku closed his eyes for a moment and the last few tears fell down his cheeks. Now he had proof that Vegeta was indeed worried about him. He smiled his famous Son-Goku-smile and said in relief: "Arigatou, Vejita." He couldn't believe his eyes when Vegeta lifted his hand and wiped away a tear on Goku's face with his thumb. Then, when he noticed what he was doing, he quickly removed his hand and stood up. 

"Get up, crybaby", he said, as if the moment before had never been. "Now c'mon. I'll escort you to the gate." 

Goku allowed the other to pull him to his feet, wiped over his face with the back of his hand and was dragged over to the gate. Still he did not plan to go alone. Energetically, and absolutely fearless, Vegeta pushed open the door, so that everyone in the room winced. "GOD DAMMIT!!!" Enma yelled loud enough to startle even Goku. Only Vegeta seemed unimpressed. 

"Enma!" he yelled disrespectfully and Goku couldn't help throwing an admiring glance at the prince. Enma turned his head to look at both Saiyajin knowingly. Almost like he had expected them to show up. Of course Vegeta didn't notice that and stepped over to the huge desk to position himself in front of it. He pointed at Goku with a nod of his head. "That idiot doesn't know what's good for him. He wants to return to heaven." 

"Actually…", Goku muttered meekly, but was entirely ignored. 

"I told him he can go back!" Enma said. "But you cannot come with him." 

"Umm, you two, I'd like to say…." Goku tried again. 

Vegeta folded his arms across his chest and scoffed: "Pha! I didn't plan to anyway! Who cares about heaven, I surely don't. Come on, Kakarott. Go." 

"BUT I DON'T WANT TO GO!!!" Goku screamed. "This is still my decision!" Vegeta opened his mouth to say something, but this time the younger stopped him. "Uh-uh! Now I'm talking!" He turned to Enma and asked politely: "Enma Daio-sama, isn't there any way to take Vegeta with me? I don't want to leave him!" 

Enma sighed. "I told you it's not possible. Sorry, Goku, but I can only let one of you pass." 

"But I…" Goku stopped when he realized what Enma had just said. "One of us? What do you mean??" 

Enma sighed yet again and explained: "There is this flaw… I shouldn't have mentioned it in the first place…" Of course he realized pretty fast that he wouldn't get any more peace before telling about it. So he growled: "Well, there is a possibility to let Vegeta go to heaven. Someone from there would have to… take his place." 

"What?" Vegeta gasped. 

And Son Goku asked dumbfounded: "That means, if I agree to stay here, he may go?" 

Next to him Vegeta hissed: "Whatever you are thinking right now, Kakarott, forget about it!!" 

But Son Goku was already hooked. This was a possibility to get Vegeta into heaven. This was what he had been looking for! Okay, he'd never see Vegeta again, but to know Vegeta would be happy with his family… that was enough for him. He was absolutely ready for such a sacrifice.

Enma shook his head and said: "This stupid rule hasn't come to use since a while now… usually those who must stay in hell have no one who would be ready to change places with them. Son Goku, you saved the world so often, you don't know what expects you down there… restless eternity without sleep, without change, without… food! All your enemies will come to haunt you!" 

Son Goku ignored this and said to Vegeta: "I am entirely serious now. I am taking your place in hell, you may go." 

Vegeta stared at him. "No! No, I will not let you do that, I won't accept this! I don't need your damn pity!" 

Goku grabbed Vegeta's shoulders to look into his eyes. "This is not pity! And listen to me. Forget about your pride and decide with your heart! Do you want to spend eternity here in hell? I do not mind, I can meet Piccolo and chat about old times with him, I find friends everywhere. But you will be lonely forever! Don't you ever want to see your family again? Bulma and Trunks and Bra?" 

Vegeta fell silent. It was obvious that this was really hard for him. The threw a questioning look at Enma who nodded silently. Vegeta looked over to Goku again and asked: "Would you really do this for me? You should think this over." 

"I would do this for you, yes. Because I believe in you. Go, I bet Bulma is already waiting for you." 

Vegeta stared at the other stunned for what seemed like forever, then he took a step toward the gate which led to heaven and started to move slowly toward it. Son Goku watched him with a smile on his lips. He was completely aware what he was giving up here and for whom. And he was sure that Vegeta was worth it. When the prince was only one step away from the gate, he stopped and looked back over his shoulder for a last time. 

Just one more step. "Go", Goku said. "It's okay!" Vegeta stared at him, and…

_Next Chapter: Reversal_


	8. Reversal

_Chapter 7: Reversal_

Just one more step. "Go", Goku said. "It's okay." Vegeta stared at him, and….

…went back to him until he stood in front of him. Goku was about to ask for the reason why Vegeta didn't go through the door, but Vegeta was faster. "You said to me: _Decide with your heart_", he said softly. "Well, I have. Thank you for your offer, Kakarott." 

Vegeta smiled. He lifted his arm and placed his hand flatly on Goku's chest. It was too late when Goku realized what he was up to. A ki-ball formed in his palm, glistening light blinded him and then he was smashed backwards against the wall. Through blurred vision he saw Vegeta, still with that odd smile on his lips, then his body detached from the wall and he fell down forward. 

While falling he heard the other say: "_But I cannot accept it._" The words echoed in his head, then he hit the floor and lost consciousness. 

The warrior looked down on the lifeless body with an indifferent gaze. He knelt down next to him and made sure that the other was knocked out. Enma Daio watched the scene with interest and was now curious about what was going to happen next.

Vegeta stood up and looked at him. "Bring him to heaven. And don't dare to let him see me again." 

Enma wasn't going to comply, instead he asked: "Why did you do that? He was being serious." 

"But I cannot accept that", Vegeta said. 

"Why?" 

At first it seemed like the Saiyajin wouldn't answer to this at all, but then he replied: "My pride, maybe? I won't let him save me. That may not be the only reason, but that does not matter now. I just want to say goodbye, then I'll return to where I belong." 

Enma nodded and Vegeta again knelt down beside Son Goku's lifeless body. "You always fall for it", he muttered, referring to their fight when he'd been under Babidee's control and had also knocked Goku out. Then he shoved his hand beneath Kakarott's neck. "Baka." He pulled up the other's head and then kissed him goodbye. 

Eventually he ended the kiss and whispered: "So long, Kakarott. Somehow, I'll miss you." There was a short pause. He stroked the black hair. "I will never forget what you did today." He had finally understood that Son Goku had meant every single word. This incredible proof of love which Goku had been ready to bring, had finally convinced him. "And do never come back." 

Then he let go of Goku's head and stood up. Aloud he said: "I cannot believe that I, the prince of all Saiyajin, declined his offer." 

"I can't, either", Enma said much to Vegeta's surprise. He opened his book and read in it. "Stay for a moment, Vegeta, okay?" Vegeta stayed, after all he didn't have any more time to loose. He had forever. 

Enma cleared his throat after a while. "Well, I must say, this was surprisingly selfless of you. I don't know if it really was your pride or your feelings for Son Goku, but in any case, you brought a sacrifice when you declined his offer." 

Vegeta rolled his eyes and snarled: "Just rub it in, won't ya." 

Enma threw a destructive glare at him and said: "Despite the fact that you claim to be evil, a lot of people were here when you died. Your wife, her parents, Mister Satan, Videl… and some more. All of them part of the z-senshi, nevertheless quite a lot of people who wanted to see you in heaven." 

"Do you have a point or are you just trying to bore me?" Vegeta sneered, even though he was a little surprised that so many people had spoken up for him. The only thing he did not know what WHY he was told that. 

"Quiet!!" Enma roared, which impressed Vegeta only fairly. "My point is, that this was a great, selfless act… It was hard for me to send you to hell, and after Goku begged for your salvation so passionately… what I want to say is that this was all I wanted to see, Vegeta. My proof that you've changed. Right now I decided, that you may go to heaven with Son Goku. From now on, you're officially one of the good guys." 

The Saiyajin didn't like the last sentence all too much, but then he realized what Enma had said. He inhaled deeply and asked: "That means, I can go with him?" 

Enma nodded, well aware that he wouldn't get a thanks from Vegeta. "Well, 'go' is the wrong word… did you have to knock him unconscious? Either you wait until he awakes or you take him with you like this." 

Vegeta grinned smugly. "Ah, I'll drag him along." He marched over to the unconscious man and gathered him into his arms unceremoniously. "Well, so long, Enma!" he grinned and disappeared through the gate. 

"What a disrespectful fellow.."

Next Chapter: Alone with you


	9. Alone with you

_Chapter 8: Alone with you_

After Vegeta had passed through the gate, he found himself in an unexpected landscape. No clouds, no angels (which he hadn't expected seriously), but indeed there was almost no difference to the place he had just come from. He stood maybe one meter (a few feet?) away from a broad path, surrounded by – ewww – fields with flowers. Ah, these pest plants better not be the only difference to hell. 

_What a great start, _he thought to himself and turned around. The gate had disappeared. Weird. But on the other hand he had no ambitions to return to Enma or even hell whatsoever. Here there was at least a normal sky, which was cloudy at the moment. 

He knelt down and laid down the man in his arms for a moment. Vegeta looked around himself, tried to sense other energies nearby. Nothing! So, what was he supposed to do now? Was he supposed to haul this idiot who-knew-where to? No way! Kakarott should do that himself. "Hey, Kakarott!", he barked and tried to shake the unconscious. "Wake up, you fool. You're overweight! I will NOT carry you anywhere!" 

No reaction. Vegeta bent down and lifted the lifeless body over his shoulder to carry Kakarott on his back. "Stupid, lazy idiot!", he scolded, yet started to walk slowly. _Stupid Kakarott! I wish I still were in hell! I hate these stupid plants! And this is all the moron's fault! I thought this was heaven. Then WHY do I have to FUCKING carry a dead fatso?! _

While Vegeta was still cursing his fate (and just everything else that came to his mind), the heavy Saiyajin on his back moaned quietly. Hot breath grazed his neck and then Kakarott muttered: "Mmmh… where am I?" 

"In Disneyworld!", Vegeta barked ironically and stopped. "In heaven, what do you think, baka?" 

Strong arms embraced the prince's body and he heard the other whisper against his ear: "Is this a dream, Vejita?" 

"No! And now get off me! Now!" Relieved, Vegeta felt how Kakarott let go of him and slid down from his back. 

Offended the prince crossed his arms in front of his chest, while Goku was still trying to grasp what was going on. Then, when he'd gathered himself, he asked: "Is this really true? We are in heaven?" 

"Yeaaah.", Vegeta replied. He was about to loose his temper. And that even though he felt even a little insecure. After everything that had happened, he would have preferred not to face Kakarott. 

But Kakarott didn't leave him the choice, he asked stupidly: "But why are you here? I mean… I cannot believe it… you…", he finally calmed down a little, at least enough to get out a clear sentence: "_You are really allowed to stay in heaven???_"

"Exactly.", Vegeta nodded and the next moment Kakarott threw his arms around his neck and pressed himself to the prince's compact figure. "I'll explain everything to you some other time, okay?" 

"Oh, Vejita, I'm so glad, I'm really glad for you.", he pressed his head against the prince's shoulder and muttered into his shirt: "And for myself too." This situation was quite uncomfortable for Vegeta, but it went even worse! Goku suddenly pulled back and stared into his eyes. "Vejita… I…" Vegeta froze, when the other's lips came closer to his. Was Kakarott trying to… But he could not move, nor say a word. Why?? Only a few more inches… 

"Goku-chaaaaan!!!" 

The two had never moved so fast. They jumped away from each other quickly. Vegeta sighed, partly in relief, and partly – even though it was hard to confess it – in disappointment. On the small path a handful of people showed up and they were familiar. He recognized Bulma, the infinite loser Yamcha, der three-eyed jerk who's name he had forgotten, and a few others, including Kakarott's shrewish wife. 

In an instant they were, or actually Goku was, surrounded by their friends. Chichi threw herself at him and yelled: "Goku, I thought I'd never see you again! How could you do such a stupid thing, I don't understand…" Vegeta did not feel like listening to her chatting. This was his chance to escape the actually unavoidable confrontation, so he turned away from the scene and stared to walk. 

"Vejita!", the clear voice behind him yelled. Vegeta didn't listen. 

Then suddenly he heard footsteps, turned around in surprise, was grabbed by the wrist and saw, that Kakarott placed two fingers against his forehead. He was about to say something, protest, but the very next moment the surroundings blurred and he could hear Chichi scream: "But Goku-chan, what are you doing??" 

"Where the hell did you bring us?", Vegeta asked and he did sound angry (what a surprise!). 

Son Goku didn't know himself in the first moment, and looked around himself. Ah, now he recognized the landscape. One of the countless beautiful places of heaven, and, as he had hoped, abandoned. [Actually I think Goku can only teleport himself to people and not to places. Let's say that his technique has advanced!]

This place consisted basically of a wide, hilly landscape and a small, dark lake within the hills, at which one single, huge tree stood, which blue-ish blossoms hung into the water. Goku loved this place, very much so, he had taken refuge here during the 10 years he had spend in heaven, whenever he had longed for some quietness. 

"What kind of a fucked up place is THIS??" Vegeta snored. 

Goku threw him a dark glance, but refused to let Vegeta spoil his mood. "Who cares, Vejita? This is the afterlife, every place is as you want it to be." To prove his words he thought about something quickly and the very next moment the almost clear blue sky was covered with clouds and it started to snow. 

Impressed, Vegeta nodded his head and said: "I didn't know that. We didn't have that kind of luxury in hell, there was always the same disgusting sunny weather. And now you better tell me why you brought me here!" 

"As if you don't know! We need to talk, Vejita.", Goku replied. 

"About what?" 

"About what happened!" 

At first Vegeta was about to say something despiteful, but then he obviously changed his mind and nodded. "Very well, Kakarott. Talk." 

"Well, I just… I just want to know, what's going to happen now. With us, I mean…" He was looking desperately for the right words, and the expectant glance of the prince wasn't making this any easier. He sighed and then just told Vegeta, what was bothering him: "I would have given up heaven for you, Vejita. Why didn't you accept it?" 

Vegeta had been expecting this question, obviously. "I wouldn't let you save me, Kakarott." 

"And that was all?" Goku was disappointed. 

"What did you think, you moron?" Vegeta snorted. "Or do you think I would have done the same for you? PHA! Besides, everything's alright anyway, I'm in heaven, you're in heaven, happy end! Why should we keep talking about it over and over?" 

It hurt. "Alright, Vejita. I'm sorry for wasting your time. I'll bring you back to Bulma and then you'll never have to see me again. I'm sorry for being worried about you. I'm sorry that I died for you and went to hell! I'm sorry that I _ever dared to feel for you and be fond of you!_" 

The sudden outbreak surprised Vegeta. "Kakarott, I.." Something changed in his face, he took a step forward, so that their bodies were only inches apart. "Gomen-ne, Kakarott.", he said and Goku could tell how much effort the apology must have cost him. "I don't want you to go. I will never forget that you believed in me." 

Son Goku smiled broadly. These words were enough to make everything alright again. He was way too naïve to see that Vegeta could have given in so suddenly for some other reason. "It's okay, Vejita. I…" 

He couldn't finish the sentence for Vegeta kissed him, all of a sudden, and after Goku had come over the initial shock he opened his mouth and the formerly innocent kiss turned into a pulsating, arousing experience, which took Goku's breath along with any conscious thought. 

When they let go of each other, Goku could hear the prince say: "I owe you a lot, Kakarott." But he was far to overwhelmed, caught in the moment, to notice what it meant when Vegeta added: "And I will repay you. Right here and now." 

_Next chapter: Don't leave me_


	10. Don't leave me

_Chapter 9: Don't leave me_

Son Goku didn't know how to respond, but obviously Vegeta wasn't waiting for a response anyway. He grabbed Goku's shoulders and pressed him with his back against the trunk. Once again they were caught in an intesive kiss, and Vegeta grabbed Goku's black, wild hair with one hand. 

While their tongues were playing, caressing each other softly, then wildly, Goku carefully stroke over the prince's face. Vegeta ended the kiss and turned his head. For a short moment he thought: _something's wrong here_! But before he could really think about it, Vegeta opened his Gi and pulled the shirt over his head. 

Warm hands grazed softly, admiringly over his muscled chest, and a triumphant expression appeared on his face as he lowered his head to lick playfully over the larger Saiyajin's nipple. Son Goku tried to say something, but didn't ever manage to when sharp teeth nibbled softly on it. He tilted his head backwards and moaned calmly, his hand grabbing the prince's hair. 

_Oh god, is this a dream? I have wished for this for so long.. _

When he opened his eyes for a brief moment, he saw that the sky had become dark and stars were shining through the clouds, along with an almost-full moon. Had Vegeta wished for the night? Goku didn't manage to think about it for too long though. 

Vegeta grabbed his wrist and pushed his arm away. Goku groaned unwillingly. Why did Vegeta always reject him when he tried to touch his prince? He loved what the other was doing to him, and the way it made his head feel dizzy. But he also wanted Vegeta to feel this, he wanted to return the favor. And again the thought occurred him, that something was not right here. And he was right. Vegeta didn't put his heart in this. 

The prince had now reached his bellybutton and his fingers slipped in Goku's waistband. It took Son Goku all the self-control he could come up with, to grab Vegeta's wrists and stop him. 

Surprised, he looked at him and raised himself. Goku still didn't release his grip on him. "What?? I thought you wanted this?" 

"Why are you doing this?", Goku asked. 

"Why am I doing WHAT?" 

"Why do you practically offer yourself to me when you don't even love me?", Goku asked and the very same moment he remembered Vegeta's words: _I owe you a lot, Kakarott. And I will repay you_. "Great god! Are you doing this to _thank_ me? Do you really think this is what I _want_??" 

"No, I…", Vegeta stammered. And it rarely happened that he was speechless. Of course he quickly found back to his old self, pulled himself out of Goku's grip, crossed his arms across his chest and said darkly: "I don't like to be in someone's debt, especially not yours! You have saved me too often, Kakarott. And you said you loved me. I don't mind it, it was common on Vegeta-sei to…" 

He couldn't finish the sentence, because Son Goku slapped his face hard. He had hit him so hard that his hand hurt. But he didn't care. Instead he roared: "You're… you're a heartless bastard, Vejita. Why am I stupid enough to let you hurt me again and again?!" 

Surprisingly, the prince didn't react aggressively but lifted his chin. There was a dark red spot on his cheek. With a dangerously low voice he said: "Then prove that you have at least a little brains and fuck off!" 

For a moment they stared at each other. Waiting for a forgiving word which never came. This time Goku didn't plan to give in. Vegeta had hurt him too often, he had enough. He just couldn't take it any more. 

Eventually, it was him who gave up their eye-contact first. Sadly he said: "Okay, Vejita. I'll return to my friends. Goodbye." He tried to find a reaction in the cold face of the prince, but there was nothing. But this time he wouldn't back down. Vegeta did not feel anything for him, again he had made that clear. So this was probably the best for both of them. 

He took a few steps away from the prince and concentrated to locate the aura of his friends. Here in the afterlife it was more difficult to find others. Something dripped onto his head and then again onto his arm. Ah, there it was… Krillin's Ki. He placed two fingers against his forehead, to- 

"Kakarott." 

Son Goku turned around slowly. Vegeta was still standing there arrogantly, but something in his eyes was different, something which almost seemed like an emotion. "Don't go." Again something dripped onto his head and then it started to rain. 

Hope washed over Son Goku but he didn't allow himself to show it. This time this wasn't enough. Vegeta might have a thousand reasons to hold him back, maybe he just didn't want to be alone or he needed someone to spar with, or something like that. Goku was a proud man too, and he had enough. "Sorry, Vejita. But that is not enough." Quickly he located Krillin's aura again and placed his fingers against his forehead. _Goodbye, Vejita._

"I… love you." 


	11. A lover's night

Chapter 10: A lover's night

Son Goku stopped. "WHAT??" Immediately he let his hand drop to his side, not trusting his ears. Was this just another lie, another dark side of the prince? He'd been lied to so often, he didn't know how to trust Vegeta any more. 

The prince was still standing there like he had during the past few minutes. He glared at Goku and said: "You're nothing but a low-class idiot, and I am… but… I didn't do it just out of thankfulness or because I thought that I owe you something. I just didn't want to admit that I… I… dammit! Don't make me say it again, Kakarott!" 

He laughed softly. "Once sure is enough." He came back to Vegeta and pulled him into a tight embrace. "It's more than enough, Vejita." He smiled with tears in his eyes. These three words were more than he had ever imagined. 

"Are you crying again, you crybaby?", Vegeta mocked. Goku noticed that the rain had stopped. Vegeta definitely had to do something with that. 

"No… I'm just happy…", he muttered, wiping a hand over his face. Then he let go of the prince and smiled at him. "I would like to continue where we stopped before. Only if you want to, that is… Then I'll show you how beautiful love can be." 

"Very well, Kakarott…" 

****Sorry folks, there was a lemon here, but FFnet doesn't allow those****

Breathing heavily, the two of them lay on the cool grass. For a long time, they were quiet, only concentrated on regaining their powers. Painfully slowly they returned back to a normal state which allowed rational thoughts once again. 

At first, Son Goku didn't even notice the soft sound coming from Vegeta. It was somehow… familiar, almost like the purring of a cat. He didn't know how Vegeta did it or if he was even aware of it, but he took it as a sign that Vegeta was feeling safe and well. 

Eventually, when minutes of exhausted silence had passed, Vegeta muttered huskily: "I cannot believe that we just did that." 

Son Goku chuckled. "It was good, wasn't it?" 

The prince made an undefined sound, which could have been a grunt as much as a laugh. "I never knew it could be like that. It was different from when I slept with Bulma. Entirely. This was really… unexpected, Kakarott." 

Goku took that almost-compliment with a smile. For him, this was the most beautiful day of his life (errr.. death?), but it was just as important that this had been good for Vegeta too. 

"How did you know it though, Kakarott?" 

"Know what?", he asked with a suppressed yawn. 

"About the blood… you bit me…" 

Goku shrugged. "It just came over me, sorry. It was almost like..." 

„...instinct?", Vegeta finished. „That's the proof that your genes are coming through from time to time, Kakarott. For a Saiyajin that's normal. Blood is like… an aphrodisiac for us." 

„I didn't know that." With that, the topic was off. Goku looked around himself, without lifting his head though, and muttered: "It's going to be embarassing tomorrow. You ruined my pants, Geta. How am I supposed to get new ones? I'm dead after all." 

"Kakarott?" 

"Yeees?" 

"Shut up! I just wanna sleep, okay?" 

"As you wish, my prince." Goku replied. It was lees then five minutes later, that both of them had fallen asleep. 

Next chapter: Forever?


End file.
